


The culture department

by Androgynt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Terezi and dave break up, dave is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androgynt/pseuds/Androgynt
Summary: “We’re done” And you turn on your heels and walk away, down the dark corridor, away from her shouts and away from you two, with your hands in your pockets and your eyes on the ground, you walk away. Maybe you shouldn’t have.





	The culture department

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly based on song lyrics and personal experiences, but also the idea of enjoying a relationship you know won't last and the melancholy of romance.  
> Each song inspiring me will be the name of a chapter, if you have questions, please leave them in the comments and I'll respond.  
> I hope you enjoy!

You don’t notice how you shake until you have to lean against a wall to not fall over, you slide down the cool metal and bury your head in your arms.  
Trembles from your feet make their way up your legs, core and into every muscle in your body - you feel absolutely pathetic.  
And so you clench your fists and you clench your jaw, curl your toes inside your shoes and take a shaky breath, slowly you move off the floor and walk your way into the nearest transportalizer.

You enter the common room to be faced with your sister, who sits in a corner conversing with Kanaya, she looks up at you, you don’t meet her gaze, not that she’d know anyway since the shades covering your eyes subdue any visible movement. 

But although you don’t meet her gaze, she knows, maybe it’s the hanging head, the hunched shoulders or the quick speed you’re moving in, unlike the casual stroll you usually use. Whatever gives you away she immediately spots it and is quick to address.

“Dave, what is it?” her soft voice almost startles you, so unlike the sharp sour tone of sarcasm that you’re used to, you come to a halt. She nods quickly to Kanaya who leaves the two of you alone and so you sit down in the seat that she had previously occupied.

You don’t say a thing, and she stays quiet - not pushing the subject further, only blessing you with her presence as she picks up a book laying on the floor and begin reading.  
You’re unsure of how long the two of you sit there, in comfortable silence with no thoughts or worries crossing your mind as you listen to the pages turning. Zoned out, cut off from the world, cut off from the pain of the dramatic conclusion to you and Terezi’s relationship. 

Somewhere along the line you start to hum, quietly to yourself a melody you wrote before the meteor, before sburb, a melody you created with your turn techs in your room a hot Texas evening when the sun was going down, to a symphony of crows screaming outside, you crafted it, alone, by yourself.  
You hum, but it’s not quite right, the melody doesn’t seem to be there, the notes don’t fall from your lips like they used to, you can’t remember it.

And you break.

It really happened, you really walked away.  
And you tell yourself it’s for the best, that the feelings were fading and she was going away somewhere, somewhere you could not bring yourself to follow.  
But it’s yet to really show itself how much of yourself you gave to her, everything has changed and a base for your identity has shifted and moved away from under your feet.  
And you’re alone, it’s not as if you haven’t been alone before but you can’t remember the melody nor the beat that you used to live by, it’s as if you’ve fallen behind completely and utterly to the point where you want to go back and rewrite what you have done even if it would go against your entire character.  
Because at least with her you knew your own character.

Rose turns a page.

You stand up as if the sound was a signal, put your hands in your pockets and start to walk away.  
“I’m heading to bed" you mutter under your breath, as you leave the common room behind.

You enter your room, and trail immediately to the bed only to fall into it, going limp from the exhaustion after today. 

The day had started so good, and although you weren’t trouble free you felt light and optimistic, until you saw her with him.  
It’s true you never told her that you hated that she touched him like that, kissed him like that and looked at him like that. But your naive mind had somehow made you think that you were her only one.

And as the heart sunk in your chest she met your disapproving gaze with nothing but a sad smile. He grabbed her hair, violently jerking her closer to him while grinning grimly.  
Maybe you felt anger over how he treated her, you can’t remember it clearly but you walked away from the scene spending your time in cantown until she was ready to talk with you. 

Which she eventually was, she came through the door like a wide grinning angel attempting to shine through your doubts. But it was far too late for that and her momentum was lost in the silence that fell thickly between the two of you.  
You were the first to speak, of course you were.

“So is he a good kisser?”

Something was killed, the tension broken only to be replaced by grief.  
And grief she did, the tears welling from her shimmering red eyes, filling you with regret.  
The air between you shifted as her sobs echoed between the walls, you question your own intent, are you here to end it? Can you end it? Would it be fair to end it?

“I wanted to speak to you about it.”  
Her words are empty, like her smile when she came through the door.  
But you hold onto it, because you remember when the two of you were in eachothers arms, frozen in time, simple onlookers of the chaos around you. 

“Yeah.”  
You shrug, not knowing what to say, immediately regretting it as you contemplate how much of a douchebag that makes you look like, but you have no more words.

And so your next words were your last; unapologetic, unpoetic and seemingly uncaring as you exclaimed.  
“We’re done.”

You open your eyes, staring at the darkness wondering who you’ll become now, your life has lost its rhythm and the sleep you mentioned to your sister seems to be unkindly avoiding you. And so you spend the night reminiscing of your time with Terezi.


End file.
